Stella Writer
by chachingmel123
Summary: He ended up in a world where the show Phineas and Ferb had average writing and songs, the show was looking for a new writer on a low salary. It would be a crime if he didn't attempt to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: He ended up in a world where the show Phineas and Ferb had average writing and songs, the show was looking for a new writer for a low salary. It would be a crime if he didn't attempt to fix it.

I do not Skip Beat or Phineas and Ferb.

Enjoy!

"Are you a really a guy?"

Came a man as he looked at the person who applied for a writer, the person had a golden-eyes and had pretty lips; he actually looked like the girl, who had a commercial recently.

The guy sighed and said. "I've been asked that many times but I am indeed a guy." his voices was clearly a guy voice.

Ever since he came to this world, he was constantly being mistaken for a girl, and people looked surprised when he went to a male toilet or opened his mouth.

At first, he too thought he had turned into a girl but a quick look at down below proved otherwise, he felt like he was 16 years old instead 24 years old.

The man looked at him before saying. "Even if its part-time. As long as you can write a beginning, middle and end. Then you've got the job."

It wasn't like amazing writers were knocking at the door.

That's terrible. Thought Shawn, no wonder the show was mediocre despite having the budget for songs.

But then again, this show wasn't anime and looked like it should come from America.

America animation wasn't big in this world.

"What's your name?" Said, the man.

"My name is Shawn" Said, the guy. "No last name."

And the man understood, he was most likely an orphan who was looking to get a job to survive by himself.

"We'll, Shawn. Tomorow you will start" He said.

"Thank you, sir" Said, Shawn before heading out of the door and heading to his one-bedroom small apartment, that was barely an apartment.

Back in his world, he had fallen asleep watching Phineas and Ferb reruns, the next thing he know, he was in somebody else's body and was in a world where unless it was Anime, animated show's didn't get good writers so Phineas and Ferb did not have that special something that made people enjoy animated show's even when animation was going flat.

In fact, the treatment towards animated show's in this world was appalling, it was firmly believed that animated tv shows was just for kid's and they couldn't appeal to adults at all.

Nobody took it seriously.

We'll, he could start work this early as long he did some studying and passed his exam's, which with an adult mind, he would pass easily.

He took his laptop and began to start writing, people would be wondering why he was writing for animated show at home but the extra time was worth it.

He wondered what storyline he would do.

He remembered the song that started it all by becoming a huge hit.

Gitchee Gitchee Goo.

If the world doesn't hear this song than it would be a crime.

That night he ate pot noddle, before morning came and he rode the bus to his workplace where he met the room of writers who didn't look like they cared about their job.

"Are you really a guy?" Somebody asked instantly and he sighed.

"Yes" He said, before he asked. "When we are done writing one episode and storyboarding it, where do we submit it?"

The person rose an eyebrow before saying. "Just submit it to the desk and somebody will come at the end of the day to take it to the music people and be voiced."

"That's it?" He said, that was really lazy.

The person shrugged before they both took a seat, he opened his old laptop and finished up the script before turning to the storyboard paper on the desk in front of him.

He had drawn the character for years when he was bored, so skills better not fail him now.

It took him four whole days just to storyboard the whole thing when he finished, he had the storyboard in a buddle with the script and put it on the desk.

When the guy came to kart it to the music people, the people had nothing to do and Shawn quickly found he could visit them.

When he heard what they had done with the instrumental from the line's he had given them, he was appalled.

They had completely butchered it, and he know they wanted to change the lyrics because it wouldn't fit for this type of music.

"Excuse me" He said and they both turned to look at him.

"Who are you?" Said, one man.

"I'm the person whose song your butchering" He said, outright.

Both of them looked like they had been slapped.

"When I wrote the song, this is what I imagined the beat to be," He said before he began to sing the song from memory.

When they heard him sing, their eyes were wide and the person passing by turned with wide eyes.

Because when he sung with a particular tone, you could tell it was a amazing song.

When he finished, both of them stared at him with an opened mouth and then they recalled what they produced and they had no choice but to admit that they had butchered his vision.

"C-Can, you sing it again?" Said, one person.

Shawn eyes widened before he smiled and said. "Sure"

Let's do this song justice.

When the beat was tight, the voice actors were called in to sing the song, the look of pure surprise when they read the actually good line was nothing when they head the music for the song.

"Who was the one who wrote this script?" Said, the voice actor for Phineas.

"A new guy from the writing room," Said, the person on the other side.

Then the music began to play, and he was forced to sing on time, the music forced him to sound certain words differently, or it won't sound right.

When everybody vocals were recorded, they were all stunned by how amazing it sounded and they even had the producer for the show listen to it; the man was stunned to hear it was from the new guy.

The episode was quickly put into the production, while Shawn felt somebody hovering around him as he wrote more episode and the music producers actually came to him for his input in the song he wrote.

Meanwhile the episode was being translated in English for the English speakers.

The other writers after hearing his first song, began to look at him strangely.

But when they heard his second song which involved Dr Doofenshmirtz who found an evil woman and fell in love instantly.

It was a touching song, and even the voice actors were touched and shocked by how good it was, it was shocking that it came from such a feminine looking 16-year boy.

They didn't know how they landed an amazing writer without anybody noticing, Shawn couldn't help but raise his eyebrow when the other writers came to him about their script.

But it was understandable because at the beginning of each episode their names were on the story so the audience could identify who wrote the best scripts and who's writing was terrible.

By three month's, Shawn had become the head writer, which was a promotion he didn't see at all and something crazy for somebody his age.

Meanwhile, when Shawn got his pay check, he went shopping to look more manlier, even if he had to buy fake glasses to do it.

Now he had his hair cut short; he wore fake glasses, he had red checker shirt, jeans and high-tops.

It wasn't easy living in the same city as Japan's best entertainers; sometimes a whole neighbourhood would be blocked due to shooting a show, he happened to see Ren Tsuruga from afar and couldn't believe how manly the guy looked.

Tall, bulky and had a nice face.

It was not fair that somebody could be born with such genes when he was pretty sure, the females at the company wanted to dress him in girl clothes.

He also caught sight of a girl who looked like him but was dressed in a hideous pink jumpsuit gluing herself to Ren Tsuruga side.

After he turned 17, the episode he wrote aired, and it was so surreal seeing his script being animated before his very own eyes.

It was weird hearing different voice's coming from each character, but he got used to it quickly.

And then the song Gitchee Gitchee made its debut and he had to give props to the singers, although it was not Sho Fuwa vocals good, it was still good.

The next morning, he thought he would never knew the public's reaction but he was very shocked to hear the song being played by a group of teenagers on the streets.

"What song is that?" Said, one guy, it was catchy.

"It's actually from an episode I watched last night." Said, the guy playing it. "Last night episode was hilarious"

"What episode and show?" Said, his friends interested

Shawn went into the bus and went to the company, he sat down and come up with a script while he corrected everybody else's work.

He still had no idea how big the song was getting with the public as he was too busy to notice.

And then the end of the month, Japans music charts came out.

"Sho!" Said, his manager Shoko.

"What, Shoko?" Said, the teenager. "You don't have to shout. I'm right here."

"I just received the music charts for this month" Said, his manager.

"That's it?" Said, Sho. "You don't have to tell me I got number one. I already know"

He ruled the music scene in Japan.

"You didn't this time, Sho" Said, Shoko, startling the teen. "You came in second place."

"Huh?" Sho said, "What did you say, Shoko?"

"Your number 2" She said, knowing when this was public there would be a huge uproar. "The number spot is a song called 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo'. It's not even a stand along song, it came from an animated show"

"WHAT!?" Sho said, not expecting competition from there.

When the public saw and heard he had become second, there was a massive uproar, and the noise got people interested in the song that bumped Sho Fuwa off his throne.

Those who heard were stunned and even watched the whole episode to get better context, they found themselves laughing.

What made the song great was the lyrics and the person 'Shawn' was credited for the episode and writing of the song.

When the second episode written by Shawn aired, there was no mistaking it, the song they were greeted with was magical and heart-warming, it hit the charts once again making it to number one despite having inferior singing.

The gags were hilarious too.

Sho Fuwa, who had ruled the roost couldn't understand, he thought it was a fluke the first time but to lose the number one spot twice to the same person?

Even those overseas were praising the writing of the songs.

Who know that you make song's that weren't about loving somebody?

Who was Shawn?

This was what everybody wanted to know.

They all imagined he was an old man.

When Shawn next episode came out, it was near Christmas time and Shawn really went all out with his style of his song and people were laughing so hard, especially when Doofenshmirtz yelled "Kick Line"

People were singing it for Christmas.

Sho Fuwa lost to bad singing but a very fun song to sing.

"Huh?" Shawn said, blinking.

"Several studio's wish to talk to you about writing a song or an episode for them" Said, the producer for the show.

Shawn didn't know it but their viewers were quickly realising that the show reached hilarious new heights when it was written by him.

Seeing the success of the songs written by him, some singers wanted to sing on the show as well.

The Producer wasn't going to tell Shawn, that there was talk of a movie because they wanted to see if he could continue this solid episode streak to earn the show one.

"Hmm" Shawn said. "What is the highest paying offer and for how long"

"The highest paying job is from Lory Majestic Entertainment" Said, the man, shocking the other writers.

What?

LME!?

"They want you to write one episodes for this show, Hairspray." Said, the man. "It included one song"

"What?" Shawn said, "It won't happen to be happen to be a show about black and white people not allowed to dance together on tv?"

"Yes?" Said, the man, not understanding why he was so excited.

Hairspray! Shawn remembered fondly that movie, he especially loved the song's 'You Can't Stop the Beat' and 'Run and Tell That'.

"I would do it even if they don't pay me!" Shawn said, with blazing eyes.

Everybody moved away from the flaming guy.

And scene!

Next chapter, Shawn enters LME and find out he's completely ignored by the person looking for him thinking he's Kyoko Mogami, so he has to find the president and the man is very hard to get the attention of despite the man being so flashy. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

So this is LME? Shawn thought as he stared at the large building in front of him.

He then walked in and was immediately met with eyes until he was ignored.

But than he heard.

"Kyoko-chan. Why are you only arriving at this time?" Said, a woman who suddenly appeared before him. "And what are you wearing?" looking at the boyish haircut, glasses and clothes.

Eh?

Kyoko-chan?

"I need you to help me carry something. You can change later" She said.

Shawn blinked before walking straight passed her, making her face go red.

"Kyoko-chan!" Said the woman.

Shawn went to the reception area only to be completely ignored before he even got to the desk.

"What is she wearing?" Said, somebody.

"Did she honestly think we wouldn't recognise her?" Said, another person.

The reception area wasn't willing to help at all.

What was wrong with this company?

And than he saw a person holding up a sign for Shawn and thought, he would finally get treated with some decency.

He walked up to her but when she saw him, she ignored him completely.

How terrible was the company attitude towards this Kyoko person?

We'll, he could always find his way to the president office and take it up there, there was sign's he quickly found out about.

He followed the sign's which led him to an elevator.

Right into the elevator the star Ren Tsuruga and his manager was in, seeing the two outright stare at him as he stood there would make anybody squirm.

"Another role, Mogami-san?" Said, Ren giving him a beam smile.

What he got in return was a look of absolute disgust.

Before Ren could process it, he was out of the door and heading to the President office.

He knocked on the door and waited for somebody to answer.

Nobody did.

Was the man not here even though it was normal work time?

Than he heard.

"The President is dressed ridiculous again"

He turned to see two woman who were sweat dropping.

"I heard he was coming up through sector C, I feel sorry for those who haven't see him yet" said, a woman.

What?

Section C?

He looked at the map next to the president door and he sighed at how far it was, he would have to run there and use the elevator and go down several corridors to get to section 3.

All the time, he heard whisper's from people who kept thinking he was this girl called Kyoko Mogami but wearing male clothes.

He came to section C and as luck would have it, Ren Tsuruga and his manger was walking through the halls having met the real Kyoko who confusingly greeted them as if it was the first time she had seen them all morning.

They blinked when they saw him, not wearing a Love Me Uniform both Shawn was more interested in the man who wore a Pogo stick for a hat and was dressed like a Dorito while he rode an actual horse through the halls.

He was too stunned so the man rounded the corner, shocking those around it.

"Kyoko-chan..." Said, Yashiro.

Shawn completely ignored him and want after the shocking looking man.

Both Yashiro and Ren were stunned.

Shawn followed the man saying. "Hey!"

The horse stopped and the man turned around.

"Oh, Kyoko-chan. Aren't you supposed to be doing Love Me Section work?" Said, Lory.

And than the woman who bothered him at the beginning showed up and said. "There you are, Kyoko-chan. I have come to hand you your grade" than he was handed a love heart with a clear 0 Percent.

A 0 percent?

When the president saw this, he was stunned but what happened next was more shocking.

Shawn showed the woman exactly what he thought about her card, he grabbed it and ripped it up before everybody very eyes.

"Kyoko-chan?" Said, Lory looking at him with wide eyes.

Shawn took a deep breath and said in a clearly male voice directly to Lory own face.

"Your company is appalling"

There was stunned silence when they heard his voice.

Both Ren Tsuruga and his manager appeared.

"My name is Shawn. Not Kyoko Mogami" He continued as he looked the president in the eye. "Shawn, the person you hired to write an episode of Hairspray for you"

The man was stunned and so was everybody else, hearing the very male voice.

"I was originally excited to be working for your company, Lory Takarada" Said, Shawn now even Ren Tsuruga was looking at him with wide eyes. "But the way I have been treated when I walked in is appalling. I was ignored even when I went to the register counter. I was ignored by the person who was supposed to greet me. Some lunatic woman is shouting orders at me and just gave me a zero. I'm a writer who wrote 3 number one song's, I'm not a butler."

Each word was more shocking than the last.

"I just wanted to see if we can talk about my contract only to be completely ignored" he said, "We'll, I have something to tell you, Mr Takarada. I won't even spit in your direction let alone write for your company, no matter how much you pay me. If this is how you treat this Kyoko person, than its appalling. Good day"

Than he left, as the man fully realised who he was and the huge mistake he had just made.

Shawn walked right past Ren Tsuruga who looked at him with wide eyes, it was mere coincidence tat Kyoko Mogami appeared in her love me pink uniform when he left and soon saw everybody turned to stare at her.

"What?" She said.

Seeing this, Lory properly realised who he had just warded away.

And how much he looked like Kyoko, he would have to get on the phone and hope to get the guy so he could apologise.

Shawn was peeved as he made his way out of the building using maps and said. "If you want something done, I'm not Kyoko Mogami."

He had to say this several times, as he walked out and went to the nearest bus stop and rode it to his workspace.

He walked through the door to the writer room.

"What happened?" Said, somebody.

"LME is a terrible company" He simple as he sat down.

Thankfully he didn't sign anything.

He would have to look at the job offered by LME rival.

When he visited that company, nobody out right treated him like nothing and when everybody heard his male voice, there was surprise but the president was very welcoming.

When Lory Takarada heard that Shawn was writing for his rival, the blow was bigger when he saw the episode he wrote airing 2 months later, the who was Greece and he wrote the song 'Greece Lightening', it was sung by Sho Fuwa.

Sure the teen was surprised to see him but Shawn started talking before there was any misunderstandings and they became cool with each other.

It also helped that Sho was getting an award for the song, Shawn had no interest in showing up though.

And besides the episode, aired Shawn new episode, that had a total of four song's in it, all four of them were of different genre's which showed Japan that he could do different genres.

Four different song's in an animated tv show and each one was hilarious and amazing to listen to?

No animated show had done that without crashing and burning.

When people heard the 'History of Rock', they were stunned to hear how a single song went through four different genres, The blues, psychedelic, Jazz and metal.

It shouldn't have worked but it did.

Before the people watching could get over the shock of hearing such a thing.

The next second song, was disco and there was a hilarious gag's everywhere and the audience got the Chorus within a few seconds by the second verse.

By the third song, the audience had figured out that each member of the bang had their own song, a bime musician from a time way before Sho Fuwa graced their ears and old fans were shocked to hear that voice, the clearly aged voice landed itself magically to the beat.

And at the end, the last song was cheesy but it reminded those who were older of the 80's and the ending was satisfying.

When it was over, more than one person looked up the name Shawn amazed by his pure knowledge about music.

The middle finger was huge, Lory realised he could have had this writer.

After the episode aired, Shawn found himself being called to the producer office.

"You want me to do a rough draft for a movie?" He said, blinking.

"There is talk about a movie" Said, the producer. "You have proved that you can write more than one song in an episode. We would like to see what you can do for an hour and half movie."

The first Phineas and Ferb movie? Shawn remembered that movie but it was overshadowed by the Journey to the 2nd Dimension.

"I could try something at home" Said, Shawn, before he was dismissed.

He rode the bus home, and closed the door behind him.

He had earned the show a movie!

He went to his notebook and he tried to remember the first movie.

He remembered very well, the ending song and he remembered the Tokyo part.

Perhaps, he would change that part to be more appropriate with the city since he did live in Toyko now.

He was going to make this epic!

For the next few days, he ignored other request for him as he focused a script for the first movie.

He paid no attention to the mail he got from Lory Takarada trying to apologise to him about his and his companies rudeness.

The whole script had ended up taking him a month and that was using the nights to write.

And than the president blinked when he put a stack of paper on his desk.

Shawn had bags under his eyes as he said. "I am done with the script"

The man was shocked.

So fast!?

He grabbed the script and said. "Ill, read it in my own time"

Shawn left and took a long nap in the office and nobody stopped him since he had been worked harder than anybody else.

He had recovered the next day and those who walked past the president room, they would hear either silence or laughter.

When the man was finished reading, he asked the music producers to work with Shawn to produce the end song to show to the investors.

After all to convince them to part with such money would take some kind of sample other than a script.

Shawn worked with the voice actors and the music producers to get a result he was happy with.

When every everyone heard the finished product, everybody eyes were wide.

The President didn't say anything as he listened and it finished, when it did, he asked for it to be sent to him in a digital form.

On that Saturday, he went to his investor meeting and had them listen to the song that was produced for the movie that they roughly talked about but did not take serious enough.

When the song was done, there was silence in the room.

"The Writer Shawn, made that?" said, one of the..

"Would you like to hear all the other songs" Said, the man.

They all looked at each other.

Then they got out their chequebooks.

The next morning on the Phineas and Ferb Fan site, it was announced that the show would be getting a movie and it would be written by Shawn.

An excited uproar exploded onto the internet.

And scene!

Next chapter, Shawn finds himself with a large team of Storyboard artists but it doesn't start off well, and some get promptly fired. Lory sends out a party invention to Shawn. Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

Enjoy!

Shawn fifth episode debuted onto television, it was a plot about Phineas and Ferb determined to do nothing.

You wouldn't have thought that the premise would be interesting, but when the song for the episode rolled around, it was nothing but feels.

The voice actor for Jeremy hadn't sung yet and it was his debut, his gentle voice matched perfectly with the music accompanied by it and the feels really came when he started singing to Candace and they both had a short duet together.

The song was sweat and parents in Japan approved of it immediately when they heard it, because it was nothing like sexual but it was kid friendly.

And because parents approved, they encourage their kids to watch the show from then on, what made it better was that kids genuinely enjoyed the show, unlike most parents, approved shows that were infamous for being boring and being nothing but a lecture.

Once that episode aired, on the next Saturday many kids just sat at home and did nothing while listening to the song or watched Phineas and Ferb reruns.

Even some adults joined in.

It wasn't long before the episode was dubbed into English for the English speakers and the singer for Jeremy was actually a well-known male artist, the song just came alive to the English-speaking audience.

English speaking parents also approved of the show when they heard the lyrics and when Kids in other languages heard it, a lot of them had their own do-nothing day.

Even kids of adults in the entertainment industry were having their own do nothing day and had their parents raising eyebrows at where they got the idea from, only to be directed to the song by their own kids.

They were stunned when they heard the gentle song and couldn't believe how good it was, for many it was their first introduction to the show that their kids loved.

One song per episode?

They had heard of that and each tv show that tried had crashed and burned because of the burnt out.

And that's when they saw the song that topped charts in several country including Japan.

Gitchi Gitchi Goo.

The song, they all thought their children was making up was actually an amazing and catchy song to listen to.

It was written by the same guy that was making their children have a do-nothing day.

Shawn.

The song got them to watch the episodes written by him and they came across the episode where the boys got their parents favorite male band back together and were left absolute shock and in awe.

A song that went through 4 genres of music fluidly.

A disco music number with hilarious gags.

A song that was so catchy that it was the best song in the episode by far.

A song that reminded them of how cheesy some of the song they loved years before were.

6 genres of music in the same episode with a plot that was heartwarming and funny.

When they finished the episode, they were left frightened by how good it was.

This was what their kids were watching!?

This was what they put in front of their children to keep them quiet!?

This was way better than it should be!

Wait a minute...

Wasn't this Shawn guy too good?

Why on earth was he writing for an animated tv show!?

Many studio heads for the first time were taking notice of what their children were watching, and decided to wait to see how things would go for this Shawn person when they heard he was a writer for a movie for the show.

He had proven that he could write four whole songs for a single episode and woven it into a story line that didn't make the songs seem out of place.

What would happen if he was given the keys to a full-length animated movie?

They all felt a shiver go down their backs.

They felt like Shawn was going to give the world the best animated movie, the world had ever seen.

#Japan#

Kotami, the company behind this universe version of the show, with the sudden increase of budget had hired experienced animated storyboard artist for the movie.

There was 15 Storyboard artist's all together and each one who ready to put a script into drawing.

Suddenly a 'female' with black hair, glasses and male clothes entered the room.

A lot thought the person was a storyboard artist and not actually Shawn, and when they saw the look of surprise, they thought the person was an amateur.

"When is the writer Shawn getting here?" said, a man. "Can you imagine, working on one of his songs? It would look good on my file. Plus, I can make a little money on the side"

"A little money on the side?" said, a woman, how could he make money on the side?

"Don't you know? This show is currently the number one, animated tv show that isn't anime in Japan right now." said, the man.

Everybody was surprised, they just heard the show had gotten good lately.

"A lot of shows would love to get their hands on the script and pay a high price for it" said, the man. "A movie takes one or two years while an episode can take 6 months or more."

"But wouldn't that ruin the movie?" said, the female, shocked that her new co-worker would do such a thing. "All that work gone down the drain if somebody does it first"

"I don't care. The price that I can sell the script for, would make me live comfortably for a few years." said, the man.

"I see" said, a male voice behind, before saying. "Your fired"

Everybody instantly turned around and saw the 'female' who had walked through the door.

"Huh?" the man said.

"I said your fired" said, the 'female', before he put on his name tag and said. "I'm Shawn. The writer of the script, you went to sell. In the contract, it is stated very clearly that if you leak it, you're getting no pay and there will be a black mark on your record"

Everybody's eyes went wide.

A black mark meant that no studio or company would ever trust the person with that mark to storyboard or animate for them.

They were finished.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" said, the man. "Shawn isn't somebody so feminine looking guy like you. He's amazing-"

Just then the president walked by.

"Oh, Shawn. How is it going?" said, the man and everybody's face turned pale.

They knew the man because he had hired them.

"Not good," Shawn said, answering the man. "President, can you call security? This man was going to leak the script and make money from it."

When the president heard that, his face turned red.

They had already spent money on hiring top singers, choir, artist, they had even hired Sho Fuwa to sing the first song and got legendary animator onto this project, even if they only did one scene.

And this man wanted to flush all that money they spent down the toilet to make money off it?

Security was quickly called and the man was soon dragged out, the man face was of shock.

Those who remained knew that the man would never work in the animated industry ever again, anime was certainly not going to take him so why should the cartoon world?

And Shawn knew this was one of the rear times that he should be thankful for his appearance, if he looked like an experienced powerful man than he would have never known about the leaker.

The president than came into the room and announced.

"Please give me your cell phones." Said, the man. "You will get them back at the end of each day. Any sheet you do, will be kept at the company and you will be searched at the end of each day. If you refuse these reasonable demands than the door is right behind me."

Silence.

Nobody dared to move because how would they explain why they were kick out of a show this big, storyboard team?

They all began to take out their phones and hand it over.

The leakage was now none existent here and the president was already hiring security for the animated workshop to check everybody as they went in and out.

"Carry, on" said, the president before leaving.

Shawn said. "Like I said before. I'm Shawn, the script writer for this movie." before he took out an envelope from his bag and began to stick the paper onto the board.

They all saw it was a pictures of each character at different angles, they could only imagine the time he spent and paper, just to print those all out.

He even printed out backgrounds that already existed in the show and artist's renderings of environments that could be used for each scene.

"Today we will be drawing 3 scenes for the movie" Shawn said. "I want you to be as expressive as possible with these characters. This isn't an episode. This is a movie, so there is a budget for it. Each of you will be assigned little sections and I want you to look at each other so what you draw connects. In the meantime, the music and audio is being done. When the storyboard is done, so should the music be and sounds. This is done so that we can start animating as quickly as possible. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Great" Shawn said, "I will be in on Thursdays and Fridays because I am still a storyboard artist for the show after all. Let me give you the first scene of the script" and then Shawn began to hand out his golden script to the artists.

When Shawn walked home, he was very aware of how cold it had gotten lately, as he saw signs of the city preparing for Christmas.

He walked into his apartment and wanted to sneeze.

He could not understand how people could enjoy this weather.

Shawn went to his letters and saw the usual letters.

And that's when saw it.

Something unusual,

A letter addressed to him fancy.

He rose an eyebrow and opened it, and read it.

To whoever receives this, congratulations!

You have been invented to the end of year Christmas Party at Lory Majestic Entertainment.

Please show this invite to the door.

And then there was a huge signature at the bottom and it was as if the person who signed it didn't think it was glamorous enough, they bedazzled it.

Shawn blinked.

Lory Majestic Entertainment?

What was that?

And then he remembered, it was the place that treated him terribly because he looked like a help.

Should he ignore it?

But more importantly how did somebody find his address?

Shawn was about to ignore it when he thought of how many important people would likely be at this party and the job opportunities it could bring.

He would love to be a writer on Recess or better yet SpongeBob, he would do the song Sweet Victory because the world deserved to hear it.

Plus, he was sure the company had learned their mistake by now, but Shawn still had no intention of accepting job offers from that company.

He could always go for a bit and then leave after a couple of hours.

Plus, his bank account was just mounting and he hadn't really spent it on anything, the suit he had was nowhere near as good of quality as somebody like Ren Tsuruga would wear.

Well, it's true what they say, if a guy outclasses you in looks than you can always outclass him in what you wear.

Shawn sat down to have his dinner, tomorrow he would go out to buy or preorder his suit.

While he thought of that, his 6th episode of the show aired, the episode featured both Candace and Venessa doing a duet together singing 'Busted'.

Just in time to make the show viewership rating compete with Anime.

When it the viewership ratings for episode was made public, studios that were doing long anticipated anime received quite the slap.

The cartoon show had broken into the anime crowd.

It was now number 5 in the nation.

And scene!

Next chapter, Shawn goes out to shop for his suit and unexpectedly runs into Ren Tsuruga with his manager getting a suit. Things get awkward, but Shawn is determined to not let Ren Tsuruga body ruin his night. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Shawn was only out of his house for a single minute and already he was hearing Busted and some other Phineas and Ferb songs as he walked past people.

Many people were becoming aware of the songs of the show when they hear it on the street and hear it was from an animate show that amazingly enough had to have one song per episode.

Busted had taken Japan by storm and he was even hearing that the voice actors for the show would be doing their first conference soon.

Some of the singers that the media found out sang on the show, were being interviewed about the song they sang.

Some of the singers were completely unknown to the public and only got the job by being seen on the internet or answering a job ad.

The sudden attention was shocking.

Duffinsmirth voice actor wouldn't due well in the music industry which made the fact he sang songs that reached the top of the chart, that amazing.

Shawn knew he would get more exposure from this.

He walked with handphones in, he started to listen to old and new musician in Japan no matter how small, in this world.

The show is famously forgiven all kinds of musicians a platform that would never be heard on the charts.

He went to the high-end parts of Tokyo shopping district.

Immediately he felt the difference, there was less people here and each shop was sparkling with beautiful yet extremely pricy clothes and items.

Shawn saw a suit shop and entered in, the warm hit his face and ran through his hair.

He began to look around, and that's when he saw him.

Ren Tsuruga.

The man noticed him with his manager, apparently, they had come to try on the suits that were prepared for them.

It was awkward.

"Yes." Said a woman who came to him. "Are you lost?"

Shawn ignored what could be interpreted as an insult, he was dressed in a brown hoody, jeans and sneakers, he wore black shades and headphones you can get at any corner shop.

He didn't exactly scream rich.

"I want a suit," he said, everybody watching was shocked to hear his clearly male voice. "I got a party to go so I need a new one"

"S-Sorry, I just thought," she said, she thought he was a girl.

But he was potential buyer.

"Please come with me to the changing room," said, the woman.

He was taken to the Changing room and somebody took a rack full of suits to present to him.

He began to take off his clothes when Ren Tsuruga went to change and both of them stared at each other, as his clearly male chest was in view.

The appearance of his chest wasn't only surprising the man, the female who came to attend where stunned as well.

They lived in a culture where a people looked like one gender but are actually another gender.

"What do you have in mind?" Said a woman.

He was given several choices for a rough idea, but when he saw the quality of the clothes compared to what Ren Tsuruga was wearing, he narrowed his eyes.

"Why am I being shown such low quality clothes?" Shawn said, surprising them. "What is he wearing?" Pointing at Ren. "Why aren't I being shown those kind of clothes?"

There was silence.

"Are you afraid I won't be able to afford it?" Said, Shawn, before he said. "Don't insult me. Do you know who I am? I am Shawn. The writer for songs like Evil Love that made number one on the charts, I wrote Greece Lightning that got an award and recently Busted. I'm even spearheading the Phineas and Ferb, movie. Now are you going to show me proper clothes or will I have to speak your manager?"

His accomplishments had come to slap them in the face.

Yashiro Yukihito, opened and closed his mouth, he had heard the songs, he even downloaded Evil Love on his phone while wearing gloves, this guy worked for the animated show that was currently reeking havoc in the charts and day time television!?

And Ren Tsuruga didn't listen to music but he sure knew when a director was complaining about competing with an animated show for viewership, complaining that there was something wrong with the world.

The director was even trying to hire Shawn to write for the show.

"O-Of course, sir," said, the woman suddenly changing her tone.

They got rid of the lowbrow suits and showed him their good stuff.

Shawn was taken to behind the curtain and he finally had privacy to pick a suit, Shawn came out an hour later after picking out his suit and said. "I'll be back in a week. If it's not here, then I'm prepared to sue"

Then he walked out, after shocking everybody in the store.

He took his spending money very seriously.

He went to a shopping mall to buy food and then he went home to cook something and work on his storyboard and script.

When he went to work the next morning, he was greeted with a smile and was even given hot chocolate.

And who wouldn't be smiling? They worked on a show that was now 5 in the nation and was competing against Anime.

There was also the fact, lots of singers clamoured to sing a song for the show for low prices and they got to no complaints from parents who saw their show and approved their children to watch.

He walked past the room for the music and saw the voice actors doing a scene together with life in their voices, completely different from the 'I want my paycheck' attitude they had on when he met them the first few times.

He saw the male singer who was hired because he was of Indian origin and could speak Japanese, he was also dubbed for the India version as well.

The man was very surprised when he heard the music that sounded like it came from India.

Was the composer another from the same country?

Shawn sat down and began to draw while feeling several eyes trying to not so sneakily see what he was drawing.

His writing was golden by now.

The next day, he was with the storyboard artists for the movie and saw that they were on scene 22, they were now on their first city, Tokyo.

Shawn could see the fire in their eyes because they wanted to portray Tokyo the best they could and he had to tell them to stop because this was an animated movie not an advertisement for Tokyo.

The next up was the Himalayas but with a heavy Bollywood undertone but when Shawn saw what they imagined India to be like, he scrapped all their papers and tasked them to do research on the actual country and not the stereotypes shown so frequently on tv.

He didn't care if it took longer, he just wanted to know that what they were drawing wouldn't be offensive to that part of the world.

Shawn came to pick up his suit several days later and paid for it without any problem.

He called a company and scheduled a limousine to pick him up two days in advance and paid them, finalising it.

Meanwhile the Christmas special for Phineas and Ferb aired but it was only directed by him and not written by him, three people wrote it, however, he provided the end credit song, debuted 'Parry the Platypus theme song'.

You could really tell, that the writing wasn't as clever as something written by him but it was still an amazing episode because the three brought their A-Game and the songs were very well received especially the end credits.

The special received praise.

Soon it was time for him to attend the party, if he hadn't been called by the driver of the limousine, he would have completely forgot about it.

Shawn went to grab his suit and took off his clothes to put it on.

He wore a white and black striped suit with a black bowtie, he grabbed his large coat and walked out onto the snow.

Who forced people to walk in this snow to attend a party?

He called the driver back and said. "I'm in front of the limousine"

The driver rolled down the window and looked and was stunned to see him and he said.

"Are you going to open the door?"

The same voice was on the other end of the phone!

The man got out and apologised to him before he opened the door and Shawn finally got inside.

The limousine drove away and Shawn began to take off his huge cost, showing his expensively nice suit.

The driver looked very surprised in the mirror.

They drove to the venue and saw all these cars, ranging from low brow to high-end cars.

The limousine didn't look out of place at all, the driver got out and opened the door for him.

Shawn got out while feeling cameras on him as he did so, he got our and straightened out his bowtie.

"Who is that?" Somebody said, looking at the person they were sure was a boy in a suit that should be too expensive for his paycheck and came out of a limousine.

Shawn ignored them all and went to the entrance, he showed them his invention.

When he whispered the name and how to introduce him, the man eyes went wide eyed before he shouted.

"PRESENTING...SHAWN! HEAD WRITER FOR PHINEAS AND FERB THE ANIMATED SHOW!"

When the elite in the room heard the name and title, there was shock as many turned their head to the entrance as soon as it reached the ears.

They saw a young looking girl, no, male in an expensive white and black striped suit.

This was Shawn?

Shawn went to the table and realising nobody was approaching, he got out his notebook and decided to draw what he could see for the show.

Several people hovered to see what he was doing and was shocked to see themselves drawn as characters.

He clearly knew they were looking and quickly stopped looking.

And then Shawn saw somebody.

It was the girl.

The girl was dressed as a kitchen staff!

The girl noticed him and both of them started at each other, while he was a guest, she was a working for the party.

It was like seeing two extreme's of the same person.

Shawn got up and began to walk her way, Kyoko didn't move.

"Hello," he said, his male voice shocked the hell out of her.

Finally, they meet.

"So your Kyoko Mogami," he said, "My name is Shawn. I did a little research on you. Happy birthday and if you can sing really well, feel free to call my company and I'll vouch for you to land you a job on my show."

Kyoko was stunned, who was this successful looking male version of her!?

Shawn walked away the moment he saw the animation producer for Spongebob.

Shawn was actually running at the man like a crazy person.

The man felt the urge to run but managed to keep dignified, everybody looked shocked.

"Mr Hizo, I want to write an episode for your show!" Said, Shawn.

The man blinked and so did everybody else.

Eh?

Shawn wanted to write for a show about cartoonish underwater creature's with the main character being an annoying sponge with pants?

"I really want to write for your show!" Said, Shawn even bowing the man.

The man looked ready to bend over in shock, what about his show would get such a talent writer pleading with him to write on it?

"I-I think I need to my American bosses ..." Said, the man. "But as long as you can write in English. I don't see why they would say no"

"I can definitely write in English," Shawn said, with shinning eyes. "Let's me give you my contact number and email. We can negotiate over the phone"

And just like that, the man had Shawn breathing down his neck.

"YES! IM WRITING FOR SPONGEBOB!" Shawn yelled with happiness even though it was official, while everybody looked at him like he was a crazy person having not been blessed with the gift named Stephen McDannel Hillenburg.

May the man soul rest in peace.

Shawn immediately calmed down establishing himself as a weirdo in their eyes.

He took a drink and then things slowed down, people who were interesting in hiring him approached and those who wanted an interview with him since it was the first time the media had managed to film him.

Shawn had gone into bored mode as he answered questions about how he was hired, how he had such vast knowledge of music, did he know he would have children and some adults singing his songs?

The standard stuff.

And then somebody with a camera came up and immediately Shawn didn't like the person.

"Hey, Mr Shawn are you truly a man?" Said, the man rudely. "People are claiming that your songs arent really yours and you are taking credit. How do you respond to this?"

The other celebrities recognised this man, he was famous for smearing people.

How did he managed to get in here!?

Shawn didn't talk to the man, instead, he walked away, when the man attempt to follow, security came upon him and threw him and his camera person out.

"Sorry, for the reporter," said a person beside him, who was in all white and a top hat.

Lory Takarada.

The look Shawn sent the man, was one of suspicion.

"Don't look at me like that, it's Christmas" said, Lory Takarada. "I came to say I'm sorry about how I and my company treated you early in the year. It was disgusting and it made my company realise we must treat our coworkers nicer as well."

"I've already forgiven you," Shawn said, stunning the man. "I can't even remember that day well. But I've gotten over it"

Lory was relieved, so there was no bad blood between them.

"So is it okay if my company hires you for something?" Said Lory Takarada.

"Old man. You blew it a year ago" said, Shawn. "It scares me to think if my writing skills weren't being recognised then we would never have this conversation. Have a lovely Christmas Lory Takarada" he then turned around and began walking out of the door stunning the man.

Shawn saw Kyoko and said. "I'll wait for you"

His words were very cryptic.

Kyoko was stunned, having seen him talk to the president with disrespect.

Shawn than walked out, just when the clock struck signal the end of Christmas and now boxing day.

Shawn spent boxing day on the script that was one of Hillebury fondly remembered episodes that defined childhoods.

The episode that was so good that the American company in charge of spongebob, would have look foolishly by hiring him for episode.

Band Geeks.

And scene!

Next chapter, Shawn first episode in the new year air's and its song 'Dance Baby' debates and quickly becomes a phenomenon with kids and adults, posting videos of themselves working out to the song. Review/ fav and follow!


End file.
